Species
The species that inhabit Emerald Cove are listed down below in more detail. angels spiritual beings often depicted as messengers of the higher power. they cannot in any way become a true evil, however, they can be as ruthless as a warlord in the way that they do things. most are stubborn, highly intelligent, and born of a pure heart. all pure angels are immortal. all have differently colored, magnificent, huge wings (when wings are tucked in, they appear to be human, expect that their inner light, illuminate their bodies in a soft glow.) -'' fallen angels'' a''re usually much darker beings. they have been banished from heaven, because of their love of death and destruction. although they look as elegant as any other angel, they are deadly. they also have darker colored wings. -'' archangels are angels of the highest power/s. they bring with them the knowledge and wisdom of the heavens, making them beings that while knowing all, sometimes don't know what it's like to experience things as mortals. berserkers male versions of the valkyrie. they are odin’s immortal warriors sworn to protect valhalla and keep the balance within the realms. berserkers share many of the same traits as the valkyrie, but have the ability to call get strength to themselves when they enter their 'berserkerages.' much like a demon going fully demonic, a berserker in his berserkerage will grow twice in size and become so strong that even the most fearsome of warriors would have trouble defeating them. halflings half-breeds. half of a being or creature and half mortal or other being. most of the time halflings are half human, but they do not have to be. valkyries woman who have died in battle only to be brought to life by the god odin and the goddess freyja in valhalla. although their appearances may be deceiving (most are the smallest of female forms), they possess almost god-like powers and are immortal. they can also cause/manipulate storms with their moods or by force, and throw lightning. vampires beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures. vampires can only walk in the sun if they have recently fed from another vampire or supernatural being, otherwise, the sun will cause their skin to begin to blister, or if they are left to the sun, they fry until they’re nothing more than dust, they can eat normal food (but they also need blood to survive), and they can also trace from place to place. - brujah: is a vampire clan that is largely composed of rebels, both with and without causes. individualistic, outspoken and turbulent, brujah hold social change near to their undead hearts, and the clan’s ranks contain some of the most violent of vampires. most other vampires perceive the brujah as nothing more than punks and miscreants, but the truth of the matter is that genuine passion lies behind their polemics. - malkavians: all malkavians you meet are completely crazy but they don’t see their insanity as a weakness but they use it as a strength. malkav is said to speak into every malkavians mind, creating a sort of hive mind inside them. malkavians can alter the way a victim senses reality and are able to induce insanity in others with great discipline of their powers. malkavians can teach others about their “demention” but in doing so, the student becomes incuribly insane. if a vampire listens to a malkvian they can get a warning before things go wrong, as malkavians can “see the future,” providing that they can translate malkav’s words. -'' toreadors'': are the “famous” amongst the vampires. they are beautiful, vain vampires that put themselves in the limelight, craving validation. they take their beauty as something serious and lure humans to them that way. they are completely and utterly fascinated with the beautiful things in life which isn’t good because they are weakened by their fascination. such things as paintings, neon signs, or even sunrises can captivate them. the toreador will stand, awed and helpless, for minutes or even hours. this trait explains why toreador so often fall in love with mortals. -'' ventrue'': are the usually vampires in high ranking positions. they claim that ruling over vampire kind is a task, duty, burdern that has been served to them by fate. they are greedy, ambitious and prideful creatures. only like to feed off those who are young or other vampires, they would never lower themselves to feed off of animals or animal shifters. witches beings that were thought to be humans for the longest time, these creatures have been persecuted for nearly all of their immortal lives simply because they were born with extra abilities. all witches have basic spell casting powers and potion making but each individual has a magical ability that seperates them from the rest. - oak & ivy is the oldest coven in washington. their magic tends to stand in the blurry line of both dark and light. they have powerful personalities as well as powerful magic; but for as powerful as they are, they don't like to get caught up in petty wars and usually stand on the sidelines. - sacred fire is a house that deals in the darker arts. to ask one of these witches is almost like signing your soul over to the devil himself. and the witches of this coven enjoy the fear they bring upon the people of emerald cove. they're witches who know what it's like to watch the world burn. - circle of luna is a fairly new coven. it is one lead by powerful personalities and powerful abilities. members of this coven lack in other places but lead by their singular ability but don't ever underestimate the members of this house. they work better together than apart as the old rule saying applies here, there's more power in numbers than standing alone. werewolves beings that have both a human and wolf form. their lives are partly ruled by an animalistic side. they all possess super-human strength and qualities. they are social creatures, meaning they like to be around their pack mates, chosing to follow the social structure that keeps them in check. - silver moon the wolfpack run by lucas eastwood . it's run with an iron fist, the silver moon wolves keep to themselves more often then not, information about them is kept under a tight seal. - dark talon bastien leclerc runs this wolfpack. dark talon (their name notwithstanding) are the pack that interacts with the rest of the town more than silver wolf but bastien runs his pack with loyalty bearing down his back so his pack, for as friendly as they are, are twice as loyal and never divulge information regarding their pack.